Caught Red Handed II Boyfriend
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: DMHP oneshot, Draco wants his sword back, so he sneaks off to Harry's to retrieve it, and is confronted by Harry's Aunt and Uncle..he needs an excuse for trespassing, being Harry's Boyfriend might work! Slash! Sequal to Caught Red Handed


_**For everyone's information this is a repost. I just ran through it and made some quick changes and spelling corrections. There's nothing very new, sorry for the disapointment.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (he belongs to Draco)!_**

* * *

_**by Starflower-Gem**_

Carefully Draco Malfoy crept around the small house he'd been observing diligently since early morning. The rain, though cold and slightly irritating, was rather convenient as it disguised any and all sounds he made.

Harry Potter was currently inside being lectured at length about how it was bad to turn his cousin into a girl. That was a little bit of magic Draco was particularly proud of (even if Potter was getting credit for it.)

He could here them yelling from outside, even over the pounding of the rain. The arguing stopped momentarily at the sound of a loud horn, the strange new sound making Draco jump in surprise.

He didn't know where the sound was coming from, but it was loud and annoying.

Draco had reached the back entrance and could see clear through to the door that led out front. Harry was standing near the window, his aunt and uncle towering above him.

The sound came again, and Draco jumped again. Harry's uncle thrust something into the boy's arms, and Harry scrambled out the front door and into the rain.

Perfect. Draco could get in, get his sword, and get back out before Potter came back inside.

The Slytherin cast a brief glance at the tree growing next to the house, in the perfect position to climb through the window. He quickly dismissed the idea. malfoys do not climb trees. He would walk in confidently; like the pureblooded wizard he was.

So, Draco did just that. He walked in the back door and started down the hall like he owned the place.

He watched as the door opened, and paused briefly, wondering if Harry had returned all ready. But some new person walked in, she was larger then Harry's uncle and cousin combined, and that was quite a feat. Harry was still nowhere to be seen.

So, Draco kept walking down the hall. He knew that he had to get to the stairs, because Hary's room was upstairs (as he'd noted earlier as he'd watched Potters silhouette strip in front of his window) Hopefully he'd be able to get up the stairs without potters family taking note of him.

He was halfway to the stairs when Harry's aunt and uncle, accompanied by the woman, turned and headed down the hall, discussing something under their breaths. They stopped short when they finally noticed him.

Draco too, froze, his mind frantically trying to come up with an excuse for being caught trespassing.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The man bellowed at him in surprise.

Draco's mind caught on something and he spit it out before he even had time to register what it was he had thought, "I'm Harry's boyfriend." He said simply, grinning at them in a charmingly arrogant fashion, daring them to comment on it.

The man gaped at him, flabbergasted, and the old lady gave an indignant squawk. The newcomer seemed strangely pleased with this knowledge, "Didn't I always tell you Vernon, that boy wasn't right in his head? I knew it all along. The sooner you get him out of your house the better, you never know when it will begin to rub off on Dudley."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the woman, he didn't like her, "Where's Harry?" He asked. When no one offered an answer he shrugged, "Fine, tell him I'm waiting in his room." That's when he heard the whimpering coming from the dinning room behind him. He couldn't help it, grinning wickedly at the muggles he said, "Oh, and your daughter looks much better now, don't know why you didn't think of a sex change sooner." With that he slipped passed them and headed up the stairs, the old man's rage following close behind.

**_dmhpdmhpdm_**

Harry's room was small, but comfy, he supposed. It didn't take him long to find the sword, it was sitting right above Harry's bed. It should be easy to get it down.

As he started across the room to collect his sword, he paused, listening. The sound of footsteps on the stares had him looking around the room in near panic. Harry!

Thinking fast he dove behind the headboard of the bed, right as the door opened.

**_hpdmhpdmhp_**

Harry scrambled outside quickly, hoping to escape his uncles ire. Desperately he attempted to open the umbrella as he ran. He was already soaked to the bone, but the umbrella wasn't for him. It was for Aunt Marge.

He managed to undo the strap around the umbrella, but in the process his feet got all mixed up and he went flying into the most inconveniently placed mud puddle on the planet.

Grumbling to himself he scrambled up, snatching the partially opened umbrella off the ground as he went.

He snapped the umbrella open right as the door opened, causing him to stumble backwards. Even as he was propelled away from the vehicle, Marge's thick hand stole the umbrella away, and her dog launched from the car and tackled Harry in the chest; sending him sprawling once more into the mud puddle. Harry glared at the little fur ball, wondering if it was somehow related to Malfoy's poodle.

Aunt Marge strolled passed self importantly, sneering in his direction, "Bring in my bags, boy, and don't get them all muddy." She instructed.

Harry glared after her and the demon she'd claimed as a pet. Then he picked himself up and headed for the trunk, pulling his aunts things out of the back, resisting the urge to slam the trunk shut, and began to drag them towards the house He was extra careful to avoid the evil puddle, giving it a wide berth.

When he finally entered the house, panting slightly and dripping wet, he found his family in the hallway, staring at nothing. Uncle Vernon was in a rage, and Aunt Marge looked strangely pleased. Petunia looked plain disgusted. (Harry didn't want to look in the direction of his cousin, that was still far to disturbing for him)

"Here's your things, Aunt Marge." He said politely, hoping to escape without getting yelled at.

At the sound of his voice all three spun to face him, he gulped at the looks on their faces, "Your gay?" Uncle Vernon accused.

Harry gaped at him. "Where did you get that idea?" He asked without thinking.

Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to say something, but Aunt Marge beat her too it, "Your boyfriend just stopped by."

"My what?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping open, "But I don't have a boyfriend."

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes at him, "Hon't lie to us, Harry. That blond boy said you were his boyfriend, and that he'd be waiting for you in your room."

"In my room?" Harry felt like a parrot, but he just couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Blond boy? What blond boy? The only blond boy he could think of was Malfoy. They couldn't be talking about Malfoy, could they? Unless he was here to get his sword back. That would make sense.

But why would he tell Harry's aunt and uncle they were gay-together?

Harry's mind flashed back to the kiss at Malfoy manor; something he'd been avoiding thinking of at all costs. His face flushed, but Uncle Vernon was speaking again; well, yelling really. "I want him out. You can do whatever you like with whoever you like in that school of yours, but you will not bring that filth into my house. Do you hear me?"

Harry stood there for a moment more, the shock giving way to amusement. He couldn't believe Malfoy had told his family they were gay! He stayed there a moment more, but when Vernon looked like he was ready to explode he made a quick escape up the stairs, where he burst out laughing.

Draco Malfoy had told Harry's Aunt and Uncle they were gay. It was just too funny.

As he made his way up the stairs he stripped off his muddy shirt, tossing it aside after he entered his room. A quick glance around the room revealed that the sword was still in place and Malfoy was no where to be seen.

He was probably hiding. So Harry moved to the most obvious hiding place. The closet.

He swung the door open, fully expecting the blond Slytherin to topple out.

You could say he was a bit disappointed to find it empty save it's usual contents. Exhaling in irritation he turned to survey the room. If Malfoy wasn't in the closet, then where in Merlin's name was he? Did he have an invisibility cloak too, or something?

As Harry pivoted his eye caught a movement near his bed. He did a double take; there was a hand raising from behind this bed, blindly groping at the sword hanging there.

Harry grinned and strode forward. He climbed on his bed and snatched Malfoy's arm by the wrist, before his slippery little fingers could find the hilt of the sword.

Draco's blond head snapped up in surprise, blue eyes startled. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, "Playing hide and seek now are we? Isn't that a bit elementary school?"

Draco grinned up at him, "You may have caught me, Potter, but by no means have you won."

"Oh, no, Malfoy, I do believe I have won, there's no where for you to run." Harry returned.

Draco just smirked up at him, causing an uneasy feeling to form in the pit of harry's stomach, "Who said anything about running Potter? I'm staying right here till you leave."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin, "No, your not." He said firmly, yanking on Malfoys arm with determination. The other boy refused to be moved, though.

Growling low in his throat Harry braced his feet against the headboard, and using both hands, jerked upwards sharply.

Malfoy, caught off guard by the smaller boys strength, was pulled roughly upwards so swiftly that they banged heads, toppling backwards onto the bed.

Harry was out cold before he hit the mattress.

**_dmhpdmhpdm_**

One minute Draco was tucked against the wall, the next he was being propelled upwards. He banged heads with he green eyed boy before they collapsed onto the bed, Draco landing heavily on the other student, and, to his surprise, their lips met in a brief kiss.

Draco pulled away swiftly, (groaning at the pain in his head-he'd surely have an unsightly bump in the near future) unsure of the Gryffindor's reaction. Only to find Harry passed out beneath him.

Uneasily Draco glanced around, then down at the boy. Maybe he wouldn't remember if Draco just...

Slowly Draco lowered himself once more, lightly pressing his lips to the other boys. The young blonds eyes slid shut as a world of wonderful sensations washed over him. He'd been craving this since the day Potter had stolen that kiss along with the sword. How could something so wrong, feel so right.

But it wasn't meant to be. He was thrown from his dreamland by the bedroom door banging open. His eyes snapped open and he looked up sharply, "Just what do you think your..." Harry's Uncle froze mid bellow, his face turning the color of an over ripe plum.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Draco asked in irritation.

Hary's Uncle was speechless for a whole of twelve seconds before he exploded. Draco wasn't even sure what he was saying, it didn't make any sense. Something about filth, and magic, and filth.

"Cool it old man, I was just leaving." And just to spite the old man he bent down and kissed Harry once more. The sound of the door slamming was his cue.

Draco pulled away, chuckling. Reluctantly he climbed off Potters prone figure, grabbed the sword, and leapt out the window.

**_hpdmhpdmhp_**

Harry woke up in time to see Malfoy snatch the sword off the wall and jump from the window. No way would he let Malfoy take that sword back, he'd never live it down.

In desperation he lurched from the bed, but tripped over his own feet and slammed his chin against the window seal.

His jaw clenched in pain, but he ignored it and the ache in his head, chosing to lean out the window to yell after the boy.

Whether the pain in his head made him misjudge or if he just plain overbalanced, he couldn't be certain. All he knew was one minute he was safely in his room, the next thing he knew he was free falling after the Slytherin.

**_dmhpdmhpdm_**

Draco had just landed and was standing up, getting ready to flee, when something tackled him from above, sending him sprawling back onto the wet grass.

Biting back his irritation he lunged for the sword, ready to flee again, only to be tugged back by the cloak around his neck.

So Draco did what any normal Malfoy would do, he turned to glare over his shoulder at what had snagged his cloak. He was fairly surprised to see green eyes flashing back at him, before Potter yanked at the cloak again, "Give that sword back Malfoy." The Gryffindor said in warning

With his free hand Draco clutched his cloak and yanked in return, saying, "Not on your life you little thief." Potter flushed at this reminder of his not so noble actions, but tugged again. Draco snarled at him, "Let go Potter." he said in irritation, also pulling at the cloak.

"Give me the sword and I will." Potter snapped back, yanking hard.

"Never!" The Slytherin hissed back, pooling all his strength and pulling hard. It should have been enough to pull his cloak free from the other boy's grip.

It didn't, though. Instead he somehow managed to unbalance Harry, yanking him forward a couple steps.

Both were surprised when their lips accidentally crashed together-again.

Neither moved, blue eyes staring into shocked emeralds. Then Draco increased the pressure of his lips on the smaller boys. He just couldn't get enough of him, and was sorely tempted to deepen the kiss and risk Potters fury.

He wouldn't though, the other boy already hated him, no need to add fuel to the fire. But he couldn't help but nip at Harry's bottom lip before pulling away, and fleeing, his cloak slipping effortlessly through slack fingers.

**_hpdmhpdmhp_**

Twenty minutes later found Draco Malfoy staring around him with annoyance. This house looked just like Potters. And the one next to that looked like Potter's. And the one next to that one looked identical to the first two. Across the street was a line of even more houses. Each one looking exactly the same as the one before it.

What in the name of Merlin would possess muggles to do something so...abnormal. Why did they feel such a strong desire to be exactly the same.

It was decidedly disorienting.

**_dmhpdmhpdm_**

After ten more minutes of wandering around seeing the exact same sights, he started to believe he was lost...again. Yes, that's right, he had become lost while trying to find Potters house in the first place. It had been a disaster. He'd left the house at close to midnight content with the knowledge that he could find Potters house, get his sword, possibly steal a few kisses, then disappear back into the night with Harry none the wiser. It hadn't worked quite that well, and he hadn't found the house till nearly dawn.

He had got his kisses though, but that didn't change the facts that he had gotten lost.

No! That was preposterous, Malfoy's don't get lost. They know exactly where they were at all times. He had found Harry's house, hadn't he? And Draco was fairly certain he was currently standing somewhere in England. See, he knew exactly where he was.

**_hpdmhpdmhp_**

Five more minutes and he wasn't so certain. Merlin's Beard, he wasn't even sure he was even in Europe anymore.

Stupid muggles and their inexplicable need for conformity!

* * *

**_Well...not really much to say but_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
